I Am A Jedi
by Demod20
Summary: Luke Skywalker has become stronger in the Force, both in mind and body, since his loss at the hands at Vader. Compelled to save his friends from the ruthless gangster, Jabba the Hutt, he comes with an ultimatum: Release his friends or suffer the consequences.


Luke was ready.

Ever since his defeat at the hands of Vader, the son of Anakin Skywalker had been both humbled and rejuvenated after his timely rescue by his dear friend, Leia Organa. Unable to save Han Solo from the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, he was determined to rescue his long-time ally that had covered him since Ben Kenobi all the way through the Death Star Trench Run.

Summoning up the resolve and courage to infiltrate the biggest crime boss in the Outer Rim, he had a multi-staged plan for how this was going to appease the Hutt. If all could go well, he'd have left it to Leia when she disguised herself as a bounty hunter herself, bringing Chewie with her as 'tribute'. Upon a calculated risk, should she lose, Chewie being imprisoned with Han -after he was assuredly resuscitated from the Carbonite Block- he'd be comforted and protected by his indebted comrade.

With allies among the cohorts -including Lando Calrissian, disguised as a guard- of Jabba's group, Luke was ready to enter the palace himself. During dawn of his home planet he approached the rotund sets of towers all interlinked to one another with burgundy roofing over the ferrocrete brickwork. Black boots walked assuredly with confidence that matched his stride, a black hood lied over his head with the dyed color absorbing the innate heat of this world's twin Suns. Reaching the massive, rusty gate, Luke approached it but did not bother to ask for entry.

He'd let himself in.

Closing his eyes, Luke delved deep into the planet's roots. Here, upon the layers of sediment that made up the bedrock of this structure's foundation was the thrum of subterranean batteries and the myriad of tunnels. Within the ovular shaped passages had support beams interwoven in a meticulous manner to hold this old block of stone and metal together, truly crafted eons before any but the Hutt's memory could go back. Lifeforms of vermin to guards and a familiar pulse of those he could sense within, drawing him to their place among the slew of thoughts and voices trapped or finding sanctuary within.

Fully immersed in the palace's essence Luke folded his hands in front of himself, and pulled at the mechanical gears holding on the gate itself. Undoing the locks of electrical mechanisms that'd fight against this unnatural tug, the gate rose up with a screeching thrum, letting a guttural reverberation gong across the large mouth of the palace's entry tunnel. Once it had reached the top, he released his concentration with the Force, and tread into the belly of the beast.

Sensing a triad of Gamorreans before their smell reached his nostrils, Luke maintained a cool and collected trod forward. The garbled tongue of their kind was but unintelligible as they held their prized battle axes in their stubby yet strong hands. The fur-armored beasts with pig-like snouts, sharp tusks and beady eyes had a large amount of slobber and snot leaking from their faces, a sign of their species' savage customs not abstained within the gangster's hold.

Two of them walked ahead of the third, letting out snorting grunts as they crossed the axes in front of the intruder while the third stepped up with his own ax. The robed interloper, instead of talking or preparing for a fight, simply gestured to his right and then his left. The aforementioned actions seemed to have an effect, as both flanking obstacles began to gag and gasp for air, stumbling backwards till they hit the wall and gargled until they fell unconscious. The third ahead of Luke gawked, raising his ax and found himself also falling to his knees, falling into an asphyxiated fit before he too blacked out.

The Rebellion's Hero continued to march on, taking advantage that his entry had little resistance. From what he had learned from Lando, the Hutt was in a very languid mood, throwing parties and such ever since he had received Han's frozen body by Boba Fett. Given this must be a part of his attitude being arrogant and simply lazy, the guests and guards alike were more than likely to be strewn about during the later night and early morning, from the intoxication and use of all sorts of illicit products.

Past the smell, Luke could see evidence of that lot all around him. Helmeted guards were lying across each other, some of which he had to step gingerly over and across their limbs or backsides. Walking past a gaggle of drunkenly sleeping inhabitants, the robed figure continued his deliberately slow march to the spot where he could feel both the Hutt's presence and Leia's as well. Though, upon getting to the final turn of the stairs, he was met with an unsightly male Twi'lek; the aid to Jabba, Bib Fortuna.

His skin, a very pale beige -with a slimy texture upon inspection- and burning red eyes, he wore what looked like expensive black silk robes that wrapped around his tall and thin stature. His fingers were long and spindly in comparison to humans, his head having a bulbous pair of protruding lumps where a forehead would be and a pair of tendrils wrapped around his neck like wormy scarves. From just a brief glance, Luke could sense the creature's suspicion and the underlying fear that kept him from being flanked by a column of guards; something he'll exploit to get closer to his employer.

"You're not welcome here, Jedi!" Bib hissed, his voice not raised as he pointed an index finger, his other hand too busy holding his robe's skirt in his hasty approach of the intruder. "Jabba was very clear on not allowing you inside-!"

"I must speak to Jabba now," The young man intoned with a level of authority that belied his infamous reputation. He was a far cry from Vader's statuesque, mechanical menace but through his harness of the Force he could use his words and invoke a sense of intimidation. Even now, from what little he said and the way he carried himself closer, he could see the Twi'lek's eyes dilate and his mouth turn from a curled snarl to one of a quivering twitch.

"Shhh! He's asleep!" He whispered harshly, turning his head to look over his shoulder. Luke followed his eyes, his gaze carried across a metal grate centerpiece and a platform that suspended the giant slug himself. Indeed, his bulbous eyes were shut and his body hunched forward, dangerously on the verge of tilting himself off his rectangular seat. Seated next to him was also the unmistakable Princess Leia, now adorned in the brass bikini attire of Jabba's slaves; just one of the side effects of a failed escape plan, he had no doubt of that.

"You leave now and come talk to Jabba later," Bib hurriedly spoke, his Basic stumbling over to not portray a decent vernacular on convincing the uninvited guest.

From his folded hands, Luke gestured with his left hand and spoke with complete authority, "You will take me to Jabba now."

Tilting his head, Bib Fortuna had an inkling in his head, a scratch in his mind with a compelling pull to this thought that was spoken to him. Nodding to Luke, as if he had considered this himself, he pointed a finger at him with certainty, "I'll take you to Jabba now."

"Jabba must think very highly of you," The black cloaked man layered on, ensuring he kept his persuaded friend on his good side. "I'm sure you'll be highly rewarded for your loyalty."

"Of course!" He rasped out, his tone now raised enough that his and the now invited guest had roused the more conscious rapport of Jabba's hold to their feet. Slowly but surely, the drowsiness was fading with the sudden arrival of someone they were all familiar with, thanks to R2's message; and even more-so thanks to Leia's failed rescue attempt. Stirring within the throne room, Luke spotted Lando from the corner of his eye, making a mental note of where everyone was.

Standing at the back of the grated flooring -a trap door, he knew- he maintained his composed form and radiated an eerie peace in a room full of uneasiness. Doubtless an endless amount of questions raised in their minds, fueling the swelling alarm within their simple heads. Hands clenched, weapons grasped and eyes all centered on him, unaware of the true nature of this man other than his name and relation to the prisoners here.

Bib walked up beside Jabba's left flank, his lanky form leaning next to his master's hulking mass delicately so he wouldn't trip and fall off himself. Leia's countenance was relief, masking a sense of fear of this encounter. As she kept herself from moving, let alone saying a word, a sudden loud voice echoed over the murmurs of the wakeful assembly.

"Ah, last! Master Luke has come to save us!" C3-P0 boisterously cried out, his protocol circuits begging for release from this unlawful servitude to such a heinous substitute.

"Master-"

"WHA-?!" Jabba bellowed out, his eyes blinking groggily and his newfound state of consciousness filled with a bubbling ire.

Unaware of this, Bib did as Luke intended and pointed out the black hooded figure to him, "Master Skywalker is here to see you."

Gawking with incredulity, the Hutt spoke in his own tongue as he waved his stubby hand around with baleful irritation, "*I TOLD YOU HE WAS NOT ALOUD IN! WAS I NOT CLEAR?!*"

"But I must speak to you now," Luke flatly replied.

Leaning back, Bib mimicked in a low whisper, "He must speak to you now-"

"OHHH!" Jabba growled out, his left hand grasping Bib's collar and breathed a thick, toxic breath over him as he pulled him close to his face while sneering at his aide. "*YOU SIMPLE HEADED TWI'LEK! HE'S INFLUENCING YOU WITH THAT JEDI MIND TRICK!"

Throwing him aside, Bib was sent head over heels in a resounding crash, bodily slamming into a few proximate other party-goers in the process. Panic was assumed around the hold, filling everyone with a vibrant energy and invigorating those looking for a fight. Keeping appraised of those of his own kin, Luke saw that his R2 unit was roaming in the backdrop and C3-P0 was looking on in horror.

Taking a step forward, Luke flipped his hood and focused his gaze straight at the Hutt. With the Force flowing through his voice, his words carrying authority to influence the gangster, he'd speak with a command that was simple and direct, "You'll hand over Solo and the others over to me."

A daunting silence crept in the palace. Some gasps were heard and looks of incredulous shock were seen all across from a variety of alien races. The more stoic didn't bat an eye, but simply kept on guard. More importantly, the Hutt himself thinned his gaze and broadened his grin.

Then, his bellowing laughter filled the throne room. Joining him was his entourage, the guests and even his guards in jeering the Jedi Knight. Daring to come here and tell the greatest gangster of Tattooine what he should do? Was he mad?

Still, Luke maintained his tranquil posture, and simply smiled back at the Hutt; showing even in failure, the Hutt was falling into his trap.

"*YOUR JEDI MIND TRICKS MAY WORK ON THE LESSER MINDED, SKYWALKER, BUT YOU'LL FIND BENDING A HUTT'S WILL TO BE FAR BEYOND YOUR REACH*!" He boomed out, his throat undulating and his belly jiggling with his massive voice escaping his maw. Grasping the chain that held Leia close to him, he openly mocked Luke, gesturing around him as if evidenced of how overwhelmed he was. "*YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!*"

"Nonetheless," Luke answered without wasting breath, taking two more steps towards the throne, now followed by some brutish figures. They were still cautious, even in their oral mockery of the Jedi. He was still bare meters away from their boss and if he was concealing a weapon, he could easily slay him before being eliminated. At least, that was the perceived collective thoughts Luke could discern based on their impression in the Force.

"I'll be taking Captain Solo and the others back with me," He continued, his smile almost smug and his eyes betraying nothing but an outward jeer at the crime boss. "Make no mistake, this is going to happen. Whether you profit from this transaction, or fall into destruction, is ultimately up to you, Wise and Mighty Jabba."

"Hmmmmmmmm," Jabba leered with a hum, his eyes nearly closed with how thin-lidded they've become. Gone was the humor he was entertained by this Jedi's audacity. It was replaced now with a contemplative calculation if anything he said had salt, or the stakes were placed that much in his favor. Was there something that he didn't know about?

"M-Master Luke!" C3-P0 tried to cry out, gesturing ineptly from his far-off spot in the crowd. "You're standing on a-!"

"*BAH! ENOUGH OF THESE EMPTY THREATS! I AM THE ONE WHOSE POWER OVERSHADOWS A WHELP LIKE YOU!*" He dismissively blurted out, his body undulating and wriggling in place as he pointed out with his other hand at the Jedi. "*A SILLY JEDI LIKE YOU IS NOTHING MORE TO ME THAN BANTHA POODOO! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA*!"

In the midst of the laughter, something happened.

Luke himself seemed to fold his fingers inward, entwining them till he made a ball with his palms pressed firmly against one another. Space around him seemed to warp, as if he was not all there, and the air of the palace was siphoned inward towards a vortex. His cloak whipped around, the whole of the throne room shook and Jabba's eyes widened, dilating slitted pupils just as Luke's blue irises seemed to emanate an eerie cobalt glow.

Then, he released all of the energy he vacuumed into his vicinity, and struck nearly all those standing around him. Like a typhoon, the crushing pressure of air cracked armor, snapped weapons and pushed everyone off their feet towards the far corners of the old hold's walls. Bodies ragdolled, somersaulted and smashed into one another and against a slew of miscellaneous objects aligned across the once quiet room, now in tatters and ruin thanks to a single invocation of the Force.

All save for Leia Organa and the two droids. He intentionally manipulated the wave of energy to bend around them, leaving them intact while letting Lando get bodied ever-so necessarily so he could do what he was sent here for. This left even the mighty slug, whom was blown back half a dozen meters, on his backside with a dazed expression on his Huttese visage.

"You had your chance," Luke intoned, withdrawing a silver, brass-embroidered cylinder from his waist and flicked a switch of his design. A hissing snap followed by a hallowed thrum, the Jedi Knight now wielding an emerald blade of white-light. Angling it to be held in just his left hand, his smile maintained as he called out in a voice akin to something more menacing than he was known for. "Time to lose _everything_."

"*KILL HIM!*"

The Hutt's shout came in a cacophony of confused and alarmed fires of blasters. Ceiling, walls and flooring were pocked repeatedly as the dazed combatants rose up with very little accuracy towards their minted lit target. A good five seconds of stray shots missed the black cloaked figure entirely, the steady influence of the uneasiness that turned into wildfire of panic. Luke's calm of mind in a sea of distrust and cowardice only served to ignite that fire of fear within his enemies, seeing him less of a man of flesh and blood but as a sorcerer of terrifying clout and presence.

Some were already running by the time Luke began to swing his blade around in dizzying arcs to reflect arrows of light, green painting the air at a speed and pace beyond perception. Without moving from his spot, the Jedi Knight continued to deflect all attacks sent his way, creating a dangerous discharge of enemy shots within crowds of mortified guards, guests and other unsavory ilk. Bodies dropped from impact or fell down with pain-filled screeches of a wide range of decibels and tones. The air was filled with chaos, but somehow, Luke managed to make calls of command out to his comrades.

"Leia! Regroup with Lando!"

The girl found herself looking at her own predicament and then shot Luke a pair of incredulous brows. Seeing him roll his eyes, he angled one of his defensive arcs, sending a trio of shots that narrowly missed Leia, but not the chain connected to Jabba's platform.

"THAT ALMOST HIT ME!"

"You're welcome!" Luke cried out, twisting around in a twirling dance to avoid further shots while continuing his best effort to deflect the attacks sent his way. An ensemble of melee armed guards -several more Gamorreans, a Trandoshan, and a pair of Gand- wielding axes, a machete and the latter pair Force Pikes. Deflecting the axes in expert parries, the black robed warrior ducked beneath the Trandoshan's decapitating swing and batted away the hip-tall gas-mask toting assassins' buzzing spears. Bending down on his knees he leapt over their heads, his cloak scraping the ceiling's surface as he used what space he could to slash through the lizard-man's skull and land a pair of kicks to two of the pig-men's heads. Landing with squeals to the ground with their dead ally, Luke spun around in a lacerating arc, beheading the Gand and splitting open the belly of the other still standing Gamorrean.

By the time they were down, more shots of a smaller variety came at him, but from a different source.

Turning with deflecting arches of his weapon, he saw a familiar Bounty Hunter's form, stepping over the dropped bodies of other paid guns of Jabba in a dauntless approach. Some of the shots sent back at him were sidestepped, the T slitted helmet simply bowing side to side with his surprisingly agile form, regardless of heavy armor. Luke narrowed his eyes at the infamous hunter, walking towards him slowly as his opponent did, all while continually deflecting blaster fire.

Upon getting closer, Boba Fett leaped backwards, his jet pack propelling him backwards as he peppered out a rapid burst of shots. Luke spun his emerald blade in a brilliant ray of circular propulsion over and around his left wrist -a trick he learned using the most basic use of the Force- without having to physically hold it in hand. Shots pang and cracked against all angles, but all served as the proper distraction.

The body he had so casually stepped over was rigged with what looked like an explosive; a Thermal Detonator!

"Shi-!" Luke cried out, using the Force to leap back himself at a moment's notice.

A deafening explosion flashed outward, splitting the ceiling open and burrowing the ground with just the shockwave itself. Molten heat flashed outward, instantly incinerating any living organism that dared to be within its envelope of detonation. No shrapnel was loaded in this grenade, simply a thermal charge with enough capacity that could liquidate and disintegrate anything within close range; six meters, to be exact.

The miniature thermonuclear blast was enough that Luke felt a bit stunned from the weapon's use. He wondered if this was the weapon that Leia smuggled in with her when she was disguised or if Boba had one on himself all along? Either way, he shook his head and regained his clarity, glad to see none of his allies were within the throne room when it went off; let alone see him almost get hit by it.

Pushing himself up from his slouched landing, he painfully stood upright, taking note of the amount of carnage that transpired within just minutes of fighting. He still hadn't seen any sign of his friends at this point, but that didn't worry him. What did worry him was how Jabba seemed to have vanished from his own throne room. He hadn't left the palace, that much he could feel, but neither had his friends either.

Then, a blaster bolt sang through the air, urging him to reignite his lightsaber and reflect it up at an arch towards the partially collapsed ceiling with a loud PANG!

" **You're quick on your feet, _Jedi_** ," A low, growly voice emanated from a helmet's audio projector. Peering through the smoke and the debris that had left an orange ring around the collapsed, ashen material of the gangster's room, he saw the silhouette of the legendary predator himself. He was aiming his blaster at him through the fog of war, as if taking careful aim despite the distance and cloud obscuring most people's vision; just apparently not his T-shaped visor of his Mandalorian helmet. " **This is just one more bounty for me.** "

"I suggest you put down your weapon, Fett," Luke warned, raising his blade at an angle with both hands on his weapon. "Your boss has hightailed it out of here. No one here is to back you up, and I have the Force on my side."

" **I've seen your kind's mercy, Skywalker,** " Boba replied in a guttural tone, releasing another swift volley towards his target. " **I'm not going to stop. After all, Jabba's not the only one who'd paid a fortune to see you brought in dead or alive.** "

"I don't know what you mean by that," The Jedi replied during a swift deflection of his enemy's shots, sending them scattering and pinging across the ruined throne room with tumultuous chaos. "But I am a Jedi, like my father before me. I won't allow you to stop me from saving my friends; even if it means I have to kill you."

" **Then let the best man win!** " The Son of Jango bellowed out, rocketing forward with his jet pack once again, parting the smoke with his blurring figure of high velocity. Even as bolts ricocheted and managed to strike the incoming bounty hunter, Luke would see the high quality iron absorb the blast marks and leave only the barest of scorches on its dark green paint. Whirring out of the way of a blindingly swift arc of the Jedi's, Boba fired a few bolts in a disengagement of his rocket while launching what looked like a cable.

Twining up his legs, Luke had managed to avoid the blasts in exchange for his mobility being robbed as the still moving Boba used his momentum to trip up the Knight. Falling to the ground with a thud, he skid back with an ear screeching grind of the hunter's, his armor releasing a shower of sparks in his stop just by the entrance he had walked down earlier.

Wincing, the Jedi looked down at his legs and saw where the hook of the cable had caught itself on his cloak covered pants. Glancing back up, he saw Boba was already aiming his rifle at him, taking a few shots in earnest. Rolling along the ground, the bolts exploded metal plating and other haphazard material in his evasion. Stopping in mid-roll, Luke stretched out his left hand, pulling the weapon out of the hunter's grasp and over his head to clang noisily near the Hutt's platform.

"Surrender!" Luke urged him, brandishing his currently defused lightsaber in warning. Even prone, Luke stared with confidence that his victory was assured, as much as it was even when the Hutt had mocked him minutes ago. "It doesn't have to be like this."

" **You underestimate me,** " Boba sneered, turning his wire-attached wrist to bolt to the floor with a loud ping. Turning with a leaning crouch, he withdrew rectangular device, the edge of which looked like it had teeth; fangs that exuded a visible current of electricity. Stabbing it into the wire, a tangible bolt of light snaked up the binding cord, electrifying it along the wind of his presumed trap prey...

...only to see nothing but a bundle of cord that had been loosely dropped to the ground, dancing with the currents.

A hissing sound from above was all the warning Boba had before he'd see Luke's robed form -having grappled loose plating along the adjoined ceiling- dropping down with saber ignited in hand. Throwing the electric box at the Jedi, he somersaulted with a loud thunk to the right, avoiding the lethal green arch that scorched the ground and cable he had chocked full of high voltage. The device was smashed, but the hunter escaped unscathed, further cementing his slipperiness to Luke's mind as a result of decades of experience fighting that not even the Force prepared him for.

Twisting around, the Jedi Knight raised a hand in defense as Boba Fett let loose a column of flames from his opposing wrist, letting the liquid propellant plume around his form and catch fire on corpses or equipment around him. Past the fire, Luke stretched his senses to the source of the flame, tracing the excited oxygen within the air to the nozzle that spout it outward. Clenching the raised hand, he heard a satisfying crunch -like a juma juice can being crushed in hand- followed up with a spurt of sparks and flammable fluid.

As the flames died down, Boba Fett ignited his jetpack, but didn't move forward like anticipated. Instead, a rocket shaped projectile shot from the top of it, homing in on Luke with an undeniably lethal potential. Squatting low, the Knight grasped his weapon in both hands and timed a downward slash that arched in a crescent; in turn, upon severing the head of the explosive from the engine, he gestured with his left hand to have it veer off course and detonate against the Hutt's platform.

Exploding with a loud, orange flare of volatile yield, the bounty hunter had rushed forward with impressive momentum and swung what looked like a knife in hand. Luke grimaced, taking a step back and flourishing his weapon around to lance at the weapon holding digits. Instead, he saw a bolt of light sing past his shoulder where it met his neck, cutting open cloth and skin in a hiss of injury. In his deliberation he had taken his eyes off the presumed unarmed hand, whose cable launcher had hidden a wrist mounted blaster that fired several more shots while the knife was held in reverse grip.

Not wanting to be cut by a possibly poisoned dagger, Luke surprised the bounty hunter in leaning forward and waving his right hand out in the way of the wrist mounted gun. Catching it before it'd fire at point blank, he managed to absorb the brunt of a blast while receiving a painful jolt down his arm up his shoulder from pain synpases from a concealed handicap. Parrying and dismembering the knife in hand, Boba saw in a step back through his visor that the right hand of Luke's was smoldering smoke and steam from the now useless wrist mounted gun; beyond synthetic flesh and fluids was signs of a cybernetic hand, twitching and flexing in place where the palm's 'skin' presided before taking the shot.

Still, this didn't deter the hunter.

Grabbing Luke's lightsaber wielding hand and opposing injured prosthesis, the Mandalorian Clone launched a knee into his opponent's stomach. The Jedi hunched over with the blow that knocked the wind out of him, leaving him open with a skull rattling headbutt from the helmet. Turning himself around, he'd lean one foot in between his strong stance and throw the Knight over his shoulder into the ground with a loud crack.

Spitting out blood, the Jedi rolled instinctively from a crushing boot, stomping the ground inward with an unforgiving crash. Summoning the Force, Luke held his waist in one hand while holding his lightsaber in hand, igniting it just in time to block an additional pistol-sized blaster Boba withdrew from his waist. Heaving breaths, his vision dizzied as blood spilled from his split forehead, threatening to blind him from the blood spilling out from the flesh that was cut by a potentially concussed cranium.

" **I have to admit, you're better than most,** " Boba complimented, pacing carefully around with his Sacros K-11 blaster pistol in his left hand's grip. " **You drop the weapon and I'll let your friends get out, if they can. You'll just have to come with me so I can make up for the expenses you cost me in this little scrap of ours.** "

"You're going to have to be reimbursed some other way," Luke shook his head, his eyes warily watching his enemy while slowly renewing himself. The Force helped mitigate most of the damage from the armored plating striking his less than protected injuries. It still hurt like Hell, but he didn't want to give away that to his foe, taking any advantage he can give; even if it was to feign weakness. "No matter what it takes, I'm taking my friends out of here, and you're just going to deal with it. Back off, and I'll spare your life."

" **Hmph** ," The Mandalorian narrowed eyes invisibly, almost sneering through his projected voice. " **Three times you've offered me a way out. Do you think I'd trust someone who came in to manipulate the minds of anyone susceptible?** "

"Okay, that's fair," Luke admitted with a hesitant lick of his lips. "But I offer it only because I don't think you're a fool. I feel like you have a greater purpose than being some crime lord's trigger."

" **Is that so?** " Boba inquired, his hand relaxing the grip in his gun's hold ever-so slightly. " **What, does your Force see my future?** "

"I'm not _that_ skilled," He confessed with a tentative shake of his throbbing head. "But I can tell there's a... _presence_...about you. Surely you've lived long enough to know that you've had a guiding hand that's kept you from the most dangerous perils?"

The Bounty Hunter was silent.

Luke could tell hew as contemplating what he said. His mind was clouded with doubt and his thoughts were carefully pondered by the older, rugged warrior. He didn't see his past if only because his consciousness seemed to have adapted in a way to shield him from influence, different from the natural species' defense like the Hutt, and more out of discipline or mental discipline. But he could tell he struck a chord with him, and his gun hand was cocked back as he backed up towards the stairs back to the main entrance was.

" **Next time then, Jedi,** " Boba intoned dangerously. " **You've earned my respect, so I'll take my leave. I suggest you find your friends before Jabba does; he's a lot tougher than he looks.** "

"Thanks," Luke accepted with a visible sigh of relief. "I won't forget you, Boba Fett, nor your acceptance of mercy."

" **And I won't forget my mark** ," The Mandalorian chuckled. " **I have a feeling your price will only get higher from this point on, Skywalker.** "

A few more steps, and the hunter disappeared from sight.

Luke finally took stock of his surroundings. Dozens of bodies littered the room, full of blaster marks or debris mangling those who were caught in the crossfire, perhaps even by the explosions caused by his scuffle with Fett. It didn't matter, in large part due to no one being recognizable among the slew of faces. More than likely those who were guests turned tail and ran for cover or fled the complex entirely. He could still feel lingering life within the gangster's palace and down a slew of halls he could feel where an assortment of prisoners were.

The distant shouts and blaster fire indicated his friends were still in danger.

Harnessing the Force to hasten himself, the Jedi Knight moved like a blur across aging and decrepit flooring within the nauseous atmosphere of this once hallowed place. Moving in and out of shadows, he ventured past a place of mechanical torture to the distant smell of what could've counted as a kitchen before making his way to where the cell block was. Skidding to a halt, he'd see that there was a number of bodies with blaster fire scorching all around the area, and what looked like a small hallway that was barricaded by guards.

And an enormous slug was overseeing the siege to what he assumed was where his friends were pinned down; a scene that was eerily familiar to the rescue attempt back in the Death Star.

"*BAH! HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE?!*" Jabba bellowed angrily, his body jiggling with angry flailing of his stubby arms.

"They're held up in the cells!" One of the helmeted guards cried out. "Any of the prisoners could get at us within arm's reach of the bars!"

"*AND?!*"

"The Wookie will tear our arms off!" Another helmeted guard exclaimed with terror.

"*HOW IS THAT MY PROBLEM?!*" Jabba loomed over, his mass threatening in the face of the smaller minion of his and he showed it by backing up against the wall. "*GET THEM, NOW! OR I'LL FEED YOU TO MY RANCOR! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!*"

"But I-!"

"Oh Hell, is that-!" A third guard spoke, and the half dozen muscle of Jabba looked over at the battle worn but clearly standing Jedi. Weapons primed, whirring in place or brandished in his direction while an emerald blade thrummed to life. An orchestra of chaos was made as the Knight zoomed into their midst, slashing and stabbing them in searing arcs of his weapon. In a series of effortless strokes, Skywalker had finished off the last of the visible threat, he turned to the Hutt, whom was visibly twitching with unfathomable rage.

"JEDI!" Jabba bellowed angrily. "*DO YOU KNOW WHOM YOU'RE DEALING WITH?! DO YOU?!*"

"I warned you, Jabba," Luke calmly replied, his eyes coolly looking back at him with a defiant authority that he held since entering. "I told you that you'll lose everything if you didn't cooperate. Now look where your lofty goals lead you?"

"*THEN KILL ME,*" The gangster threatened, his mouth frothing with anger as his eyes glared widely at the smaller, black robed man before him. "*IF YOU DON'T, I WILL HUNT YOU AND YOUR REBEL FRIENDS DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE UNKNOWN REGIONS! THIS, I PROMISE-*!"

"I believe you," The Jedi interrupted, raising his blade up with both hands. "And I gave you your chance of mercy. I'm not obligated to do it again."

In a single motion, a lime coated wave of luminous power cut down the bulbous belly of the bloated creature. Gurgling aloud, the gangster spat out blood and let out a shrill scream of pain as he tilted over the side, spasming grotesquely in death throes. If only to put him out of his misery, Luke stepped up and thrust his weapon into its head, halting its movements, ending his life quicker than what could've lasted minutes.

Exhaling with effort, Luke disengaged his weapon and leaned back against the wall of the compound in front of the caged hallway. An echo of cheers and jeers were heard from prisoners inside, signaling the squad of his friends to come out. Han stumbled out, one arm slumped around Chewie in support and the other over Leia's shoulder. Lando held a blaster while Leia had a pistol in hand, but all looked with relief to see their tired ally well and Jabba slumped dead, prone before them.

"Hey Luke," Han began to speak, earning a look from Luke's tired face at the still bewildered expression Han had, still unable to see due to carbonite freezing. "When did you get to be such a Hero?"

"I've just followed in your example," Luke winked back teasingly.

"Haha, real funny," He snorted back with a roll of his light-faded eyes. "Can we leave this dirtball and go literally anywhere else?"

"Hey, this is my home too!" Luke protested.

"You could've died here," The Space Pirate pointed out. "Wouldn't that have been poetic?"

"Glad to see you too, Han," The Jedi Knight approached with a light punch to his shoulder.

"We have to head back to the Rebel Fleet as soon as possible," Leia re-prioritized with a more serious expression.

"Yeah, you coming with us?" Lando proffered, finally inserting himself into the conversation.

"Thanks, but I have to take care of something first," The Son of Anakin intoned, his expression becoming more solemn. "I have to go back to see an old friend. I told him I'd come back, and I don't want to go back on my promise."

"Well, take care of yourself kid," Han managed with a somewhat accurately aimed wink. "I owe ya one."

Smiling ruefully, he shook his head and gestured to the lot, guiding them out of the Hutt's palace; and back into the fray against the Empire.

* * *

 **A/N:** And, just like I Am The One, here's another Star Wars One-Shot. I made this with the intention of making a dramatic retelling of the scene Luke had of entering Jabba's Palace. Naturally, while some details may be skewed for the sake of exaggeration and flare, I like to imagine the Force being used more like how the EU manifested it (as well as some games) in a very grand and fantastic light. While evidenced in his fight with Boba, it doesn't make you entirely invincible against very skilled and competent warriors, it does give you an edge against criminal scum and those that use numbers and brute strength to overwhelm you.

Hopefully you guys like what I wrote here. I promise to write more Star Wars based stories in the future, so look forward to that. Who knows? Maybe I'll make another Vader fic. Who knows what 2019 has in store of us?


End file.
